Nutty's little sister
by Fanny Pak
Summary: A really cute Happy Tree Friends fic. Flaky wants to have a really good date with Nutty. But first, she has to deal with Nutty's little sister first. NuttyXFlaky
1. Sutty

**NUTTY'S LITTLE SISTER**

Chapter 1: Sutty.

It was a bright sunny day at Nutty's house. Nutty was sitting on his sofa waiting for his love of his life Flaky to come over. Just then, the doorbell rang and Nutty answered the door. He saw Flaky standing on the front porch.

Nutty: HIYA FLAKY!

Flaky: H-hi Nutty. Are you ready for our date?

Nutty: Oh i was born ready. I set up the table for you.

Flaky: Oh you did?

Nutty: Yeah. Plus, there is someone i would like you to meet. But we will just have to wait a while for it.

Flaky: Well i hope its your mom.

Nutty: It's someone better than her. Come on in.

Flaky: Okay.

Nutty and Flaky holded hands and walked around Nutty's house. They sat on the sofa and began dating.

Nutty: Your hair is really beautiful. Mind if i touch it?

Flaky: Uhh... actually, my hair is very dangerous to touch. I wouldn't do it if i were you.

Nutty: Oh. Well it still looks beautiful. More beautiful than candy.

Nutty chuckled while Flaky blushed.

Flaky: Thank you.

Nutty: Oh. I forgot. There is someone i wold like you to meet.

Flaky: Really?

Nutty: Yeah. She's my little sister. Ready to meet her?

Flaky: I'm ready.

Nutty turned and yelled.

Nutty: HEY SUTTY!!! YOUR BIG BROTHER WANTS YOU HERE!!!

Just then, a little light-green squirrel came downstairs. She has candy sticked all over her and she was wearing a diaper. She glanced at Nutty and screamed.

Sutty: BIG BWOTHA!!!

Sutty ran towards Nutty and gave him a really tight hug. Nutty picked her up and smiled.

Nutty: Flaky, i would like you to meet Sutty. My little sister.

Flaky's eyes sparkled.

Flaky: Aww. She's really cute.

Nutty: Thanks. She is 5 years-old by the way.

Just then, Flaky was shocked.

Flaky: She's 5 years-old? Then why is she still wearing a diaper?

Nutty: Oh she's not potty-trained yet. Doesn't she look alot like me?

Flaky: Well, she kinda does. Except that she is smaller than you and has eyelashes. But why is there candy all over her?

Nutty: She wants to be just like me. She loves candy to.

Nutty picks up Sutty and shows it to Flaky.

Nutty: Do you want to hold her?

Sutty was drooling on Flaky's leg with her tounge. Flaky shrugged.

Flaky: Well, okay.

Flaky took Sutty and looked at her with a happy face.

Flaky: Hi there Sutty. How are you?

Sutty: PEE POWER!!!

Just then, Sutty took off her diaper and pees on Flaky.

Flaky: EWW! She went pee on me!

Nutty: Don't worry about it Flaky. She pees on me all the time, and i never get angry about it.

Flaky: But shouldn't she use the toilet instead of me?

Nutty: She couldn't help it Flaky. When she has to go, she has to go. Besides, she doesn't want to hold it in forever. She is being a good girl to flow the pee out.

Nutty looked at Sutty sweetly.

Nutty: Isn't that right little sister?

Sutty: SURE IS BIG BWOTHA!!!

Nutty: Good girl.

Nutty and Sutty hugged each other really tight. Flaky looked at them really weird.

Flaky: Err, right. Anyways, you and me have to go grocery shopping.

Nutty: Can i bring my little sister with? PLEASE?!

Sutty looked at Flaky with her silly look. Flaky sighed.

Flaky: Oh okay.

Nutty: YAY!

Flaky: Alright. You ready?

Nutty picked up his little sister and followed Flaky outside.

END OF CHAPTER!

Next Chapter: Shopping Embarassment.


	2. Shopping embarrassment

When Flaky, Nutty and Sutty went to the grocery store, they all went inside. Flaky and Nutty went grocery shopping aisle by aisle filling up their cart with foods and merchandises.

Nutty: Hey Flaky! Can we get some candy?

Flaky: Nutty, you have alot of candy back at your house. Don't you think you have too much candy?

Nutty: Nope.

Flaky groaned.

Flaky: Well i'm not buying any candy for you. Buy it yourself.

Nutty: Aww.

Flaky: And speaking of which, do you know where your sister is?

Nutty: My sister?

Just then, Flaky and Nutty turned around very slowly. There, they saw Sutty peeing on the floor. Flaky looked shocked while Nutty's eyes sparkle with cuteness.

Nutty: AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Isnt that cute?!

Flaky: Nutty! You're sister is peeing in public!

Nutty: Nonsence. She's just emptying out her bladder.

Sutty jumped around while peeing.

Sutty: PEE-PEE GO! PEE-PEE GO!

Nutty giggled.

Nutty: So cute. ^^

Flaky: So embarrassing.

When Sutty stopped peeing, she ran up to Nutty and hugged him tightly. Nutty picked her up and smiled.

Nutty: You are such a good girl to pee all by yourself Sutty. ^^

Sutty giggled cutely while Nutty gave her a hug. Flaky looked at a puddle of urine Sutty made on the floor.

Flaky: Somebody get the janitor.


End file.
